Photosensitive members such as electrophotographic or photoconductive imaging members, including photoreceptors or photoconductors, typically include a photoconductive layer formed on an electrically conductive substrate or formed on layers between the substrate and photoconductive layer. The photoconductive layer is an insulator in the dark, so that electric charges are retained on its surface. Upon exposure to light, the charge is dissipated, and an image can be formed thereon, developed using a developer material, transferred to a copy substrate, and fused thereto to form a copy or print.
Known organic photoreceptors use polymer binders as a holding media for functional material. Such functional material may include charge generating material and/or charge transport material. In such known photoreceptors, theses binders are formed of molecules in a highly disordered state, and the functional material is molecularly dispersed. Currently, the poor compatibility between functional materials and known binder matrices may lead to crystallization and the formation of charge trap sites. Due to this poor compatibility, where the functional materials and the binder material contact, charges may get trapped instead of passing through the layers of the photoreceptor.
Thus, it is still desired to produce photoreceptors having a controlled and ordered morphology such that incompatible functional materials and binder materials do not contact each other in a manner that creates charge trap sites.